Stopniowanie przymiotników
by Salbjorg Seji
Summary: Opowiadnie inspirowane gramatyką języka polskiego . Delikatnie humorystyczne, z lekką nutką ironii. Moje pierwsze, więc liczę na recenzje i komentarze. /paringi: Dannyl/Tayend, Lorlen/Osen, Akkarin/Sonea.
1. Czarny

**Przedmowa, czyli słowo na wstęp:**

No więc, po wielu próbach odciągnięcia tego momentu, latach błogiego lenistwa i mniej błogiej autokrytyki (nie, nie wkleisz tego świństwa, nie będziesz się upokarzać publicznie!)*, nie do końca nieuzasadnionej zresztą, postanowiłam wziąć się w garść i opublikować twórczość moją marną i nikczemną. Prawdą jest, iż obiecywałam wielokrotnie, zarzekałam się, że na pewno, prędzej czy później ZAŁOŻĘ wreszcie to konto i zacznę pisać. No cóż, dojrzałam (nie łudź się), i postanawiam spełnić obietnice.

Mam szczera nadzieję, że nikt mnie nie rozpozna, a nawet gdyby, to przymknie oczy na moje perwersje i bezeceństwa wszelakie…

Nadal obawiam się, iż moja twórczość nie będzie wybitnie wysokich lotów, więc wszelka krytyka mile widziana.

Na sam początek zaserwuję, jako że jestem świeżo po lekturze, coś z cyklu BMT. Postaci lekko niekanoniczne, ale czegóż się nie robi dla rozrywki…

O tekście coś niecoś:

Występują: Akkarin 3, oczywiście, jego nie mogłoby zabraknąć (koniec, koniec z tym, bo utoniemy razem, jak w takim tempie będziesz obśliniać tę klawiaturę!); Sonea- bo ładnie im razem; Lorlen- przeżył, jest Administratorem, Osen, Dannyl i Tayend.

Rzecz dzieje się po końcówce THL -tylko że z happy endem, w sensie Akkarin i Lorlen nie giną.

Występują paringi: Sonea/Akkarin, Lorlen/Osen, Dannyl/Tayend. Możliwy lekki slash, momenty wiadomo jakie oraz garstka przekleństw.

*w nawiasach, poza tekstem właściwym (w przedmowie, znaczy się, uściślij i usystematyzuj język swój, pisarzyno nędzna) występuje moje alter ego…- jak na osobę, bądź co bądź, ostro psychiczną, posiadam takowe i z niego korzystam (no kto tu z kogo korzysta, co?). Bywa nieokrzesane, przyznaję (i kto to mówi…) ale na co dzień dogadujemy się… Raczej…

**Czarny, czarniejszy, najczarniejszy (czyli stopniowanie przymiotników, część pierwsza)**

**Sonea i Akkarin**

Było słoneczne, wczesne popołudnie w Kyraliańskiej Gildii Magów. Słońce świeciło intensywnie, jakby wyrażając swój świetliście jasny ekshibicjonizm wszem i wobec. Promienie muskały lekko, załamywały się oraz ocierały perwersyjnie o wszelkie kamienne łuki, arkady, tudzież inne krągłe i strzeliste formy architektoniczne, odbudowane niedawno po najeździe ichanich. Było jasno. Bardzo jasno. Nieodwołalnie i definitywnie.

Tymczasem siedząca na wypielęgnowanym trawniku przed dawną rezydencją Wielkiego Mistrza, obecnie rezydencją Czarnych Magów, Sonea, jakby nie dostrzegając jasności wokoło, pogrążona była w myślach, jak na Czarnego Maga półgębkiem (nie pełną gębą, z powodu niedokończonych studiów) przystało, mrocznych i czarnych. Jej koncepcje były ciemne, cieniste, nieoświetlone, i wilgotne (przynajmniej po części). By wyrazić się konkretniej co do celów jej rozumowania, rozważała stopniowanie przymiotnika „czarny". Szło jej, bądź co bądź, nieźle, ponieważ, jak na magiczkę przystało, jej wyobraźnia była aż nadto rozwinięta, plastyczna, wybujała wręcz.

_Czarny. Kolor cieni letniej nocy i anureńskiego ciemnego późnym wieczorem, gdy Akkarin zanurza w nim swoje idealnie wykrojone usta… _-to myśl z gatunku tych ciemnych i wilgotniejących.

_Czarniejszy. Podziemne przejścia, szczególnie te małe, ciasne schowki, do których chowaliśmy się z Akkarinem gdy ktoś niespodziewanie wtargnął do korytarzy. _–o tym jednym razie, gdy wpadli na Lorlena i Osena, zajmujących jedno z nich w interesującej pozycji, wolała nie myśleć._ –Rzeczy, o których nie śniło się filozofom, a które można wyprawiać na tak ograniczonej przestrzeni… ona i on wypróbowali chyba wszystkie możliwe konfiguracje. _–to myśl cienista i zdecydowanie wilgotniejsza.

_Najczarniejszy. Wspomnienie szaty Akkarina, teraz tego samego koloru co jej własna, i tego niesamowitego kontrastu z jego bladą skórą. Szaty, którą zdzierała z niego wielokrotnie, w różnych miejscach i okolicznościach, różnymi sposobami… tego jednego momentu, gdy on nie zdjął szaty, a ona wtuliła się w niego i utonęła w tej czerni… _-ta myśl była już całkowicie wilgotna, wilgotna znacznie, nawet bardzo.

Po trawniku, równo obciętym i nienagannie wypielęgnowanym, niemal bezszelestnie stąpała wysoka postać w czarnych szatach. Podążała w kierunku równie czarnej, z tym że drobnej i skulonej osóbki, pogrążonej w jeszcze czarniejszych myślach. Szybko, bez wahania, ale jednak cicho, bezgłośnie, nie szeleszcząc nadmiernie ani nie wydając innych, równie niepotrzebnych odgłosów, które mogłyby zdradzić jej nieuchronne nadciąganie, postać w czerni zdążała do celu. Była już tak blisko, dziesięć kroków, dziewięć, osiem…

Szczerze powiedziawszy, z tymi cichymi krokami mógł się nawet nie starać. Ona i tak nie zauważyłaby go, pogrążona w mrocznych rozważaniach na temat czerni. Zbliżał się, chcąc ją zaskoczyć… uwielbiał te momenty, gdy wyglądała tak niewinnie. Przypominały czasy, gdy jeszcze była jego nowicjuszką, a jakiekolwiek myśli o niej (których tamtymi czasy miewał sporo), wydawały się niewłaściwe, mroczne, złe i perwersyjne… Czarne, po prostu.

Tymczasem Sonea, myślami nadal będąc przy szacie (a konkretnie w jej środku, przy wyimaginowanym białym torsie), nie spodziewała się, że jej właściciel, obejmujący aktualnie pozycję kogoś w rodzaju jej partnera, zbliża się każdym kawałkiem swego ciała (niektórymi nawet bardziej niż innymi), z białym torsem włącznie, mając na celu zaskoczenie jej, które chciał później wykorzystać w swoich celach, mrocznych i niecnych, jak wiadomo. I tak, skąpana w jasności dnia drobna osóbka w czarnych szatach, obejmująca funkcję drugiego czarnego maga Gildii, siedziała, na pierwszy rzut oka niewinnie, odcinając się wyraźnie, nawet w sposób wizualny, od otoczenia, nie spodziewając się nawet tak bliskiego zagrożenia (uosabianego przez drugą postać w czerni).

-Soneo.- usłyszała szept do ucha. _–Akkarin!- _Podskoczyła, czując jego oddech na karku (o mało nie powodując u niego krwotoku z nosa, ale to przemilczmy). Odwróciła się w stronę głosu i utonęła w dwojgu oczu, dogłębnie czując, że czas zredefiniować pojęcie „najczarniejszy".


	2. Zapracowany

**Zapracowany, bardzo zapracowany, zdecydowanie przepracowany (stopniowanie przymiotników, część druga)**

**Lorlen i Osen**

Słońce, mając dość tego, że jego dzisiejszy ekshibicjonizm spotkał się z otwartą ignorancją, urażone i dotknięte do żywego ustępowało miejsca chłodnej nocy. W urządzonym w sposób wybitnie pedantyczny gabinecie Administratora Gildii Magów Lorlen, zajmujący wyżej wymienione stanowisko, spojrzał z powątpiewaniem na piętrzące się przed nim listy dokumentów.

Nie, żeby nie lubił swojej pracy. Problem polegał na tym, że ktoś, kto wymyślał zakres kompetencji i obowiązków Administratora musiał być albo pracoholikiem na speedzie albo bezdusznym psychopatą. Jakkolwiek by nie było, nie zagłębiając się zbytnio w zawiłych meandrach przeszłości i powracając do ich skutków, na stanowisku Administratora Gildii nie było czasu na życie prywatne. Lorlen ubolewał nad tym faktem już wcześniej. W celu odciążenia własnej osoby od administracyjnych obowiązków i spędzenia odrobiny czasu na błogim nicnierobieniu, przed kilkoma laty stworzył stanowisko Asystenta Administratora. Pech chciał, że zatrudnił nań przystojnego młodzieńca, niejakiego Mistrza Osena. Tym sposobem momenty błogiego nicnierobienia nigdy nie doszły do skutku, zastąpione przez nie mniej przyjemne momenty zapomnienia w pracy. Obaj zostawali w biurze do późna, lecz większość magów Gildii żyła w błogiej nieświadomości iż to obowiązkowość, wrodzony pracoholizm a także ogrom spraw, jakimi musieli zająć się każdego dnia sprawiał, że niemal zapomnieli, czym jest czas wolny. Prawda jak zwykle leżała pośrodku. Owszem, bezmiar ich obowiązków był nie do ogarnięcia dla przeciętnego śmiertelnika, lecz co potrafiła kiedyś zrobić jedna osoba, teraz robiły dwie- dzieląc czas pracy na pół. W chwilach, gdy sterty dokumentów były już podpisane, sprawy dnia bieżącego pozałatwiane, a także we wszystkich przerwach na lunch, między posiedzeniami Rady Gildii i w drodze w miejsca, gdzie znów gnały ich sprawy administracyjne, panowie zajmowali się sobą. A robili to, jak wszystko, niezwykle efektywnie i z zaangażowaniem, wiedząc, że mają mało czasu, lecz chcąc wykorzystać te chwile w stu procentach. Teraz znowu dopadła ich codzienność.

Drzwi gabinetu uchyliły się, a w powstałej w ten sposób szparze ukazała się blond głowa Osena, po raz kolejny tego dnia sprawiając, że Lorlen oderwał się od swoich obowiązków. Po prawdzie przez chwilę zapomniał również o oddychaniu, ale czuł się usprawiedliwiony, widząc strój, w jakim pojawił się jego asystent.

-Osenie, jesteś pewien że… to coś, co w tej chwili masz na sobie, emmm, jest, no wiesz… w twoim rozmiarze? –z powątpiewaniem popatrzył na obcisłe, wycięte wdzianko w kolorze jasnego błękitu. Nie, żeby miał coś przeciwko obcisłym, wyciętym, błękitnym wdziankom. Albo Osenowi. Albo połączeniu jednego i drugiego. To była zagrywka taktyczna, mająca na celu zmylenie przeciwnika i wykorzystanie przewagi, jaką dawała mu chwila wahania i spuszczony wzrok partnera, aby w pełni mógł podziwiać jego ciało bez chytrych spojrzeń z serii „a nie mówiłem?". Tamten popatrzył po sobie jedynie krótką chwilę, po czym odpowiedział nieśmiało:

-Ale T… -przerwał szybko, nie chcąc prowokować kolejnych wybuchów zazdrości młodego Administratora na wzmiankę o uczonym z Elyne -…znaczy… niektórzy mówią, że wyglądam w tym bardzo dobrze. Podobno… podkreśla moje pośladki…- skończył bardzo cicho, czerwieniejąc na twarzy.

-Dostałeś to od Tayenda, tak?- Osen obserwował nerwowo cień przemykający przez twarz kochanka. Nie chciał kolejnych scen. Postanowił więc odwrócić uwagę Lorlena od tematu rozmowy. Odwrócił się, robiąc wszystko, by ten ruch wyglądał jak najbardziej naturalnie (co oczywiście sprawiło, że wyglądało to zupełnie odwrotnie) i zademonstrował tył błękitnego stroju. Administrator ze świstem wciągnął powietrze, pozorując natychmiast atak duszącego kaszlu, by nie pokazać Osenowi, że ten wygrał. Prawda była taka, że niezależnie od tego, czy Osen dostał/pożyczył/ukradł/czyteżcokolwiekinnego i jaki dokładnie związek miał z tym wdziankiem Tayend z Tremmelin, przestało teraz mieć znaczenie. Dosłownie, literalnie i w pełnej rozciągłości. A jeśli chodzi o rozciągłości, mag miał nadzieję, że wyżej wspomniana błękitna rzecz jest wygodna i wytrzymała. Co więcej, w ciągu najbliższych dziesięciu minut miał zamiar przetestować to osobiście, dogłębnie i z administratorską dokładnością. Na razie jednak postanowił zapracować sobie na uległość asystenta i możliwość pozwolenia sobie na więcej w najłatwiejszy, a zarazem najbardziej przebiegły sposób- zamierzał wpędzić Osena w poczucie winy i dopilnować, by ten wynagrodził mu to z nawiązką. Udawał więc, że sztuczka z pośladkami nie zadziała.

-Nie uda ci się odwrócić mojej uwagi tak łatwo, Osenie. Mówiłeś coś o Tayendzie z Tremmelin, prawda?- mruknął, starając się wyglądać tak poważnie i srogo jak to tylko możliwe, zważając na lekkie pulsowanie w dolnych rejonach jego szaty. _–Błogosławione biurka. Gdyby nie ono, Osen od razu zorientowałby się, że już przegrałem- _pomyślał. Tymczasem Asystent Administratora zaczął martwić się nie na żarty.

-Mówiłem coś o Tayendzie? Jesteś pewien…?- tymczasem w jego głowie trwała istna gonitwa, pogoń, paniczny wyścig myśli, które mogłyby jakkolwiek zamaskować jego zakłopotanie i wytłumaczyć czerwień, którą nagle zapłonęły jego policzki. Nie żeby kiedykolwiek robili z Tayendem coś _niewłaściwego_- niestety wiara Lorlena w wierność asystenta była, no cóż, mocno ograniczona, mówiąc eufemistycznie. Gwoli ścisłości, Osen odczuwał, jakby nie było jej wcale. –_Znowu rozmawiał z Dannylem. Jak ja się wytłumaczę? Co mam powiedzieć? Nie chcę go okłamywać, ale za każdym razem, gdy on widzi mnie z innym mężczyzną, zachowuje się tak, jakbym co najmniej przetestował z nim wszystkie elementy kamasutry, a w niektórych wypadkach także całą jego rodziną, na Arenie. To miłe z jego strony, że jest taki opiekuńczy, ale miło by było gdyby zauważył, że jestem… dość zapracowany. Spędzam z nim niemal cały dzień. Nie mam czasu na poboczne romanse.- _Lorlen tymczasem tylko pokiwał głową z lekkim pobłażaniem i miną pod tytułem „nie wiem co wy dwaj tam robiliście, ale wiem, że ty masz przejebane".

-Osenie, Asystencie Administratora Kyraliańskiej Gildii Magów, nie pierdol do mnie, za przeproszeniem, jak do ciebie mówię.- to zwiastowało kłopoty. Za każdym razem, gdy Lorlen zaczynał być wulgarny, szykowała się jakaś grubsza sprawa. Osen postanowił więc wyrzucić z siebie wszystko naraz, licząc na litość, humanitarną pokutę i odpuszczenie grzechów.

-…-i wyszło, co wyszło. Klops. A konkretnie dosyć spora zbitka wielowyrazowa, z daleka brzmiąca jak przeciętny psychobełkot. Lorlen postanowił zachować powagę i zapytać jeszcze raz.

-Co robiliście z Tayendem?- po krótkiej, acz znaczącej chwili milczenia młodzian w błękicie otworzył usta. Owa chwila milczenia była ważnym momentem fabuły, może i nawet momentem kulminacyjnym, więc Osen postanowił, by wybrzmiała swym bezgłosem, wziął głęboki wdech i powiedział coś, co zastąpiłoby mu wszelkie szkolenia asertywności w dużej firmie PR.

-Lorlenie, Administratorze Kyraliańskiej Gildii Magów. Jest kilka spraw, które chciałbym, żebyś wiedział, dlatego bardzo ważne jest, byś od tej chwili słuchał mnie bardzo uważnie. –Lorlen tylko nieznacznie uniósł brwi, co po prawdzie było odległym skutkiem ubocznym wstrzymywania szaleńczego śmiechu, którym z całej siły usiłował się nie wybuchnąć. Milczał jednak. –Po pierwsze: TAK, masz rację, byłem dzisiaj z Tayendem. Tak samo jak wczoraj, przedwczoraj i tydzień temu. Po drugie: NIE, nie uprawialiśmy razem seksu. Nie zrobiłem mu dobrze jakąkolwiek częścią mojego ciała. Nie całowaliśmy się. Nie próbowałem z nim elyńskich masaży. Nie zgwałciłem nawet jego małego, pluszowego króliczka, chociaż patrzył na mnie znaczącym wzrokiem. Po trzecie: NIE spałem z Dannylem. Ani z Tayendem i Dannylem. Ani z żadnym z nich w jakiejkolwiek innej konfiguracji. Po czwarte: NIE kochałem się z Akkarinem. On jest hetero, a ty powinieneś wiedzieć o tym najlepiej. Myślę, że to bardziej JA powinienem przyjrzeć się historii waszej znajomości. Po piąte: NIE współżyłem z Soneą. W jakikolwiek sposób. Ona jest z Akkarinem- podpunkt pierwszy, ona jest hetero- podpunkt drugi, ona jest KOBIETĄ- podpunkt trzeci. Po szóste: NIE oddałem się także z przyjacielowi Sonei, Cery'emu, ani on mnie. Nie spałem z żadnym innym mieszkańcem slumsów. Po siódme: NIE podejrzewaj mnie o romans z każdym innym na kogo popatrzę, OBOJĘTNE, czy jest to kobieta, mężczyzna, dziecko, czy kulawy gorin!…- zrobił przerwę na oddech. –Po ósme: mam już dość, absolutnie i nieodwołalnie, twojej wiecznej zazdrości! Nie myśl, że tylko ty masz tyle pracy, że tylko ty nie masz czasu dla siebie! Kiedy siedzisz godzinami w tym biurze nie zauważyłeś, że ktoś siedzi z tobą? Przez te wszystkie lata byłeś, jesteś i będziesz jedynym mężczyzną mojego życia! Ale NIENAWIDZĘ tej twojej paranoi! Nie mogę wytrzymać…- w tej chwili Lorlen zamknął mu usta pocałunkiem. Lekko pchnął go na biurko, sprawiając, że góra papierów runęła, a kartki rozsypały się po pokoju. Żaden z nich nie dbał jednak o to. W tej chwili mieli ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. Na przykład rozwiązywanie splecionych w ciasny węzeł włosów, ściąganie szaty, sprawdzanie, czy błękitne wdzianko rzeczywiście jest tak rozciągliwe i elastyczne, na jakie wygląda…

-Mój ty głupolku… -szepnął leniwie Administrator. –Naprawdę myślałeś, że nie wierzyłem w twoją wierność? Chciałem po prostu żebyś wreszcie zaczął się bronić. –zanurzył twarz we włosach młodszego maga. –Jako przyszły Administrator musisz umieć wyrażać swoje zdanie… -i już Osen miał coś odpowiedzieć, ale Lorlen nie pozwolił mu na to, wykorzystując jego usta w o wiele przyjemniejszym celu. –Ale może nie teraz… -wymruczał mu do ucha.

Nagle rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

Obaj zamarli. Ktoś nerwowo poruszał klamką. Na szczęście Osen zaryglował drzwi od wewnątrz.

-Administratorze!- zduszony głos Malena, pomocnika Osena, dobiegał zza masywnych drzwi. –Można? Przybył posłaniec.

-Jestem za… -sapnął. -…zapracowany! –odkrzyknął zduszonym głosem, jednocześnie szczypiąc swojego asystenta, który w momencie wahania robił rzeczy, których nie przystoi robić pod biurkiem.

-Jak bardzo jest pan zapracowany, Administratorze? –dobiegł przytłumiony głos.

-Bardzo zapracowany, wierz mi, Malenie. Nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie jak bardzo. –w ostatniej chwili zdążył dokończyć zdanie, bo jęknął, maskując ten odgłos zrzuceniem na podłogę jeszcze większej ilości książek.

-Bo Ambasador Gildii w Elyne, Mistrz Dannyl, będzie tu za pięć minut. –wykrzyknął Malen. –Szukałem wcześniej Mistrza Osena, ale nie mogłem nigdzie go znaleźć.

-Pięć? –Lorlen aż się zakrztusił, tym razem nie z winy Osena (no, może tylko po części). –Dobrze Malenie, dziękuję ci. I nie szukaj już Mistrza Osena. Załatwia dla mnie pewne sprawy. A teraz zostaw mnie proszę, jestem bardzo zapracowany. –Obaj mężczyźni, leżący teraz na podłodze gabinetu Administratora na dosyć niewygodnym posłaniu z rozsypanych książek, dokumentów oraz innych artykułów papierniczych, wsłuchiwali się w odgłos oddalających się kroków. Lorlen obrócił się i napotkał spojrzenie swojego asystenta. Mówiło ono wyraźnie „pewne sprawy, powiadasz?". Spojrzeli po sobie i zachichotali cicho. Osen przeturlał się tak, że teraz to on górował nad swoim szefem. Lorlenowi nie było zbyt przyjemnie z rogiem teczki w okolicach kręgosłupa, co więcej, był pewien, że jakimś sposobem pewien bardzo ostry ołówek zawędrował mu w niebezpieczne regiony. Teraz jednak liczył się tylko górujący nad nim mężczyzna. W jego oczach widać było figlarne iskierki.

-Zapracowany, Lorlenie? Mówisz że jesteś bardzo zapracowany? –na jego wargach igrał filuterny uśmieszek. –Chyba lekko mijasz się z prawdą. –Administrator odwzajemnił uśmiech. –Ja uważam że jesteś zdecydowanie przepracowany. Ale nie martw się, możemy coś na to poradzić.

I obaj roześmiali się, bez reszty oddając się czynnościom rekreacyjnym.


	3. perwersyjny, trylogia sadomasochistyczna

OSTRZEŻENIE! Poniższy tekst (jak również planowane trzy kolejne) może zawierać treści natury sadomasochistycznej. Powyższe treści klasyfikuje się jako niewskazane dla osób z awersją do bólu lub scen przemocy, dzieci i małych pluszowych króliczków. Osoby zaliczające się do którejkolwiek z wyżej wymienionych grup czytają ten tekst na własną odpowiedzialność.

**Perwersyjny, perwersyjniejszy, najperwersyjniejszy oraz inne błędy gramatyczne (czyli stopniowanie przymiotników, część trzecia)**

**Lub też syndrom wyparcia (część pierwsza trylogii sadomasochistycznej)**

**Dannyl i Tayend**

Wstał nowy dzień. Słońce postanowiło dać ewentualnym wielbicielom jego wdzięków jeszcze jedną szansę i po całości dawało upust swym ekshibicjonistycznym zapędom. Promienie padały prosto na twarz Dannyla, świeżo wybranego Ambasadora Gildii w Elyne, spoczywającego obecnie w należącym do niego i młodego uczonego domku, na sporym, miękkim fotelu, sprawiając, że ten miał ochotę ukrócić ów proceder. Po wczorajszej nocy jednak, spędzonej z Tayendem i jego niewyżytymi przyjaciółmi, a jakże, poczuł, że nie ma siły nawet wstać z siedziska, by zasunąć zasłony. Obejrzał się wokół siebie, szukając czegoś, czym mógłby zakryć oczy, ostatnimi czasy nadmiernie wrażliwe na światło (ciekawe, dlaczego?). Jego wzrok padł na niewielką książkę, spoczywającą na fotelu Tayenda.

Książka ta z pozoru wyglądała niewinnie. Mała, stara, z widocznymi kilkoma przetarciami na gładkiej, skórzanej okładce i lekko pożółkłymi stronicami. Nie miała tytułu ani żadnych tłoczeń na obwolucie, mogących potwierdzić przypuszczenia, co do jej treści. Dannyl, mimo że obrazy zamazywały mu się przed oczami, bez trudu rozpoznał małe, czerwone karteczki, którymi Tayend zaznaczał najważniejsze, jego zdaniem, informacje. Jego ciekawość rosła do momentu, w którym okazała się większa niż zmęczenie i chwilowy brak koordynacji ruchowej, spowodowany wczorajszymi nadużyciami substancji wyskokowych wszelakiej maści i proweniencji. Z wysiłkiem, który wydawał mu się godzien wiekopomnego opiewania w co najmniej kilku zbiorach wierszy, nie zważając na delikatne szumienie w głowie i brak współpracy międzynarządowej, Ambasador podniósł się, postąpił krok naprzód, po czym... padł. Podnosząc się gniewnie, złapał za róg książki, która już wcześniej sprawiła mu nieco bólu, nie będąc świadomym, że prawdziwy ból dopiero nastąpi.

Podnosząc wolumin do oczu, miał nadzieję, że szybko odkryje, co tak zafascynowało uczonego z Elyne. Jakie było jego rozczarowanie, gdy litery na pierwszych kilku stronach zaczęły zamazywać mu się przed oczami, zlewać w jedno lub pląsać w takt skocznych tańców ludowych . Dannyl ujął książkę pod pachę, przytulił ją do piersi i wtłoczył się na fotel, podejmując postanowienie powrotu do lektury, gdy tylko miną objawy nadużycia.

Było już zdrowo po południu, gdy Ambasador obudził się, z radością odnotowując znaczną poprawę flory i fauny własnego organizmu (tasiemiec był jeszcze na kacu, ale on tak zawsze), ewidentnie wskazującą na powrót upragnionej homeostazy. Podniósł się w fotelu i usadowił wygodnie, chcąc wyciągnąć zza siebie lekturę, którą uprzednio przygotował.

Jakież było jego zdziwienie, gdy nie odnalazł spodziewanego inkunabułu ani na fotelu, ani w najbliższym jego otoczeniu, ani nawet w zasięgu jego pola widzenia. Nie bardzo wierząc w swoje zdolności do lunatykowania (tym bardziej w fazie intensywnej regeneracji, z której właśnie się wybudził), ale chcąc jednak upewnić się w stu procentach, zawołał swojego kochanka.

-Tayend! Taaaayend!- z kuchni dobiegły odgłosy jakby spadającej małej książki w skórzanej oprawie, po czym brzęk kilku metalowych garnków, również eksplorujących potęgę siły grawitacji i zaraz potem stłumiony krzyk:

-Taaak?

-Widziałeś może taką małą książeczkę, w ciemnej oprawie, bez żądnych napisów, którą miałem niedawno w rękach? Wydawało mi się, że była założona kilkoma z tych twoich czerwonych karteczek!- odwrzasnął Dannyl. Chwila milczenia, brzęk sztućców i nadeszła odpowiedź, pojawiając się w drzwiach salonu wraz z jej posłańcem, nieziemsko przystojnym, blondwłosym elyńczykiem w bardzo obcisłym, butelkowozielonym stroju. –Tayend… -z ust kyralianina wydobył się jedynie cichy jęk.

-Jesteś pewien, że widziałeś jakąś książkę? Bo ja żadnej sobie nie przypominam. –odrzekł już ciszej, z uśmiechem w stylu „chyba powinienem wczoraj bardziej na ciebie uważać" i nutką pobłażania w oczach.

-A nie… wiesz, może coś mi się wydawało… -Dannyl zawahał się. Mógłby przysiąc, że widział tę książkę. Z drugiej strony w stanie, w którym znajdował się jeszcze tego ranka ludzie widzą różne rzeczy. Zwyczajowo przyjęło się jednak, że halucynacje występują w postaci białych myszek, a nie książek o nieznanej zawartości. Na dodatek zdecydowanie niebiałych. Postanowił jednak skończyć z tematem, nie dając Tayendowi większej satysfakcji. Blondyn, którego włosy znów ułożone były w schludny kucyk, oprócz ukrytych zdolności magicznych przejawiał, dla Ambasadora jeszcze bardziej czarodziejskie, zdolności do unikania stanu upojenia alkoholowego (niezależnie od ilości spożytych napojów wysokoprocentowych). W tym momencie stał więc nad nim, z radosną kpiną w oczach, triumfując na niwie, na której Dannyl, mimo całej mocy i pięciu lat studiów w Kyraliańskiej Gildii Magów, nie był w stanie mu dorównać. Więc mag, z miną, do której najlepiej pasowało określenie „lekko nieprzytomna" patrzył, jak jego ukochany posyła mu ostatni, lekko kpiący półuśmiech i znika za framugą.

_Jakie to szczęście _–pomyślał Tayend.- _że Dannyla tak łatwo upić. Gdyby nie to, nie wiem jak bym mu to wytłumaczył. _–spojrzał na małą książeczkę w ciemnej, skórzanej oprawie, spoczywającą niewinnie na stole kuchennym. _–To chyba jeszcze nie czas, żeby mu powiedzieć. Dannyl niezbyt entuzjastycznie wita pewne, ekhem, ulepszenia, jakie staram się wprowadzić w nasze pożycie…- _elyńczyk zasępił się. Jego kochanek zwykł nazywać je „perwersjami". Tayend tymczasem miał ochotę dodać ich życiu trochę pieprzu. Ta mała książeczka była jedynie częścią planu. Druga jego część właśnie przypominała o swojej obecności natarczywym dzwonkiem do drzwi.

-Już otwieram!- krzyknął uczony, biegnąc do drzwi. –Panowie z ekipy remontowej? –zapytał w większym stopniu niż pozostali zwalistego, najbardziej przejawiającego syndrom ABS* mężczyznę. Po jego wyglądzie wnioskował, że to właśnie on był szefem grupy. Mężczyzna spoglądał na zielony ubiór Tayenda z wyraźną dezaprobatą, wyglądając przy tym tak tępo, jak to tylko możliwe.

-Ta. –doszła go odpowiedź tak wyczerpująca, elokwentna i kwiecista, jak to tylko było możliwe. Nie licząc na więcej, Tayend pospiesznie zaprosił mężczyzn do środka, prowadząc ich w dół schodów, do urządzonej w stylu kyraliańskim (drewnianej, ciepłej i przytulnej) piwnicy. Zaryglował pospiesznie drzwi, modląc się w duchu do wszelkich możliwych bóstw opiekuńczych (z przedstawicielami lonmarskiej religii Mahga włącznie), by Dannyl nie zechciał wybrać się na przyjemny i ożywczy spacer właśnie w te rejony.

-Panowie. –rzekł, zwracając się do ekipy, która w tej chwili minami przypominała bardziej stado pasących się gorinów niż jakichkolwiek przedstawicieli rasy ludzkiej. –Sprawa jest prosta. Tu…- wskazał na róg pomieszczenia, gdzie piętrzyła się sterta surowców i elementów gotowych różnego pochodzenia. –…macie materiały. A tu… -zza pazuchy wyciągnął małą książeczkę w ciemnej oprawie z wystającymi kilkoma czerwonymi karteczkami. -…macie ilustracje. Zaznaczyłem strony. Reszta ilustracji… no cóż, radziłbym nie przeglądać. Do widzenia. Życzę przyjemnej pracy. –obrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Jak przewidział, pierwszym, co zrobili mężczyźni, było gruntowne zapoznanie się z wszelkimi zamieszczonymi w książce ilustracjami, wyłączając te, które rzeczywiście mieli obejrzeć. Obserwował ich przez dziurkę od klucza, chichotając pod nosem. Teraz rzeczywiście wyglądali jak stado gorinów, w dodatku wyraźnie osłupiałych. Idąc w górę schodów, Tayend nie mógł powstrzymać niezrozumiałej wesołości.

Homeostaza Dannyla, wbrew wcześniejszym przesłankom, nadal znajdowała się w stanie chwiejnym. Może sprawił to brak śniadania, a może nalewka ziołowa, którą postanowił zastąpić pominięty posiłek, ale nie mógł skupić myśli. Do tego nie mógł przestać zastanawiać się nad dziwnym losem tajemniczej książeczki, która wydawała się zbyt realna na poalkoholową halucynację. W głowie słyszał dziwny stukot i szuranie. Chcąc zlokalizować jego źródło, zagłębił się wgłąb domu, wędrując w okolice piwnicy. Tam jednak czyhał już na niego uczony, przypominając o należnej porcji odpoczynku, o którym mag jakoby zapomniał. O dziwo, hałasy również chwilowo ucichły. Zrzucając wszystko na karb zmęczenia, Ambasador skierował się do sypialni, aby dokończyć proces regeneracji wielonarządowej.

Tayend, w czasie gdy jego partner niewinnie oddawał się błogiemu odpoczynkowi, knuł niecny plan, mający na celu zwabienie go w okolice rearanżowanej piwnicy. Wprowadził tam kilka ulepszeń, które Dannyl z pewnością nazwałby „perwersyjnymi". Ekipa remontowa zakończyła swoja pracę i gorinowaty szef wraz ze swoimi pracownikami oddalili się, nawet nie wykłócając się o premię za wykonanie roboty przed czasem. Tayend pomyślał, że po obejrzeniu obrazków i zainstalowaniu w piwnicy pewnych, jakby to powiedzieć, akcesoriów, oraz obejrzeniu reszty ilustracji, zamieszczonych w małej, niegroźnie wyglądającej książeczce, nie chcieli być pierwszymi, którzy je przetestują. Przy wyjściu wszyscy, co do jednego, obrzucili go dziwnym wzrokiem, który wydawał się mieszanką przestrachu, ciekawości i zażenowania. Elyńczyk jedynie uśmiechnął się szeroko, machając im entuzjastycznie ręką na pożegnanie, co sprawiło, że jeden z nich potknął się o własne nogi. –_Gdybym wiedział, że dzięki temu mogę uniknąć dodatkowych kosztów, pokazywałbym tę książkę każdej mojej ekipie remontowej.- _pomyślał uśmiechając się pod nosem.

Budząc się w stanie całkowitej używalności, Dannyl odruchowo poszukał ręką Tayenda. Nie znalazł go, ale na jego poduszce odkrył małą, czerwoną karteczkę. Napis na niej brzmiał: „piwnica". Mag przetarł oczy zaskoczony, bo o ile pamiętał, robili to z uczonym w piwnicy niezliczoną ilość razy. Ponadto, jeśli dobrze sobie przypominał, w piwnicy nie znajdowało się nic interesującego, oprócz pustej butelki anureńskiego ciemnego (pamiątki po wizycie Akkarina) i szczerze znienawidzonej przez Dannyla sterty drewna na opał, z której, pewnego razu (ponieważ uwielbiał celebrować gorzkie i bolesne wspomnienia, równocześnie zaprzeczając jakimkolwiek zapędom masochistycznym) niewielki element, w postaci drzazgi, wbił mu się w miejsce, w które zdecydowanie nie powinien się wbijać. Ambasador jak dziś pamiętał bolesny proces pozbywania się kawałka drewna ze swojego wnętrza -Tayend nalegał, że zrobi to samodzielnie, bez znieczulenia. Dannyl postanowił pocierpieć więc trochę w imię miłości, patrząc, jak kochanek zbliża się do niego z monstrualnej wielkości obcęgami i powoli usuwa drzazgę z dotychczasowego miejsca jej pobytu. O dziwo, zabieg nie okazał się wcale nieprzyjemny- kyralianin ze zdziwieniem odkrył, że był to jeden z jego ulubionych momentów spędzonych z Tremmelinem. Wciąż jednak zaprzeczał, jak to miał w zwyczaju, upodobaniu do odczuwania bólu, swoją reakcję na operację tłumacząc bliskością Tayenda i sytuacją poprzedzającą zajście z drzazgą. Kończąc rzewne wspominki, mag podniósł się z posłania i, narzuciwszy na siebie szlafrok, skierował swe kroki w stronę piwnicy.

Pukanie do drzwi, za którymi czaił się Tayend, rozbrzmiewało echem po całej kamienicy. _–Ten to nie ma za grosz delikatności. _–pomyślał uczony z przekąsem. _–Chociaż jego wczorajsze poczynania wcale nie były takie brutalne… _-po plecach przeszedł mu dreszcz, mający niewiele wspólnego ze strachem.

-Zajęte! –uczony zaśmiał się, gdy intensywne szamotanie klamki dowiodło, iż Dannyl nie uwierzył jego słowom. Elyńczyk zdjął zasuwę z drzwi, wpuszczając Ambasadora do środka.

Mistrz Dannyl, Pierwszy Ambasador Gildii w Elyne zaniemówił, gdy stanął na progu pomieszczenia, które jeszcze do niedawna było jego piwnicą. Teraz również mogło nosić tę nazwę, ale w obecnej sytuacji bardziej odpowiednie wydawało się określenie „loch". Ściany tego miejsca wyłożone były szarym kamieniem, na ścianach znajdowało się kilka półek, zastawionych głównie akcesoriami, jakich nie powstydziłby się najlepszy sklep w branży. W jednym z rogów (Dannyl z pewnym rozrzewnieniem przypomniał sobie, że wcześniej na tym miejscu usytuowana była pamiętna sterta naturalnych materiałów opałowych) stała teraz znacznych rozmiarów szafa, o nieznanej mu jeszcze zawartości. Wystrój wnętrza przypominał połączenie celi i gabinetu tortur. Wymyślne urządzenia wyglądały na potencjalnie bolesne dla użytkownika. W centralnym punkcie pomieszczenia, na prostym stole z dwoma parami czegoś w rodzaju kajdan leżała mała, stara, oprawiona w ciemną skórę książeczka, założona kilkoma czerwonymi karteczkami. A pośrodku tego wszystkiego stał Tayend, w ciemnej, szerokiej szacie. Dannyl, podsumowując widok, jaki roztaczał się przed jego oczami, przeprowadził bardzo szybki proces myślowy, którego rezultatem była prosta konkluzja: „Należy natychmiast salwować się ucieczką." Szczerze powiedziawszy, pomyślał po prostu: „W nogi!", ale poprzednie określenie było bardziej poetyckie. Ze zdumieniem spostrzegł, że w wyniku przeżytego niedawno szoku, jego dopiero co zregenerowane członki znów odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa. Stał więc jak wryty w otwartych drzwiach, każdą cząstką swojego jestestwa pragnąc znaleźć się w innym miejscu (nawet jeśli miałoby ono być pełne małych, puchatych, różowych króliczków). Jego ciało jednak uparcie pozostawało tam, gdzie dotknął go szok i nie zapowiadało się, by w najbliższym czasie miało się to zmienić. Umysł kyralianina musiał więc odłożyć plany spektakularnej ucieczki do czasu, gdy ciało ponownie będzie zdolne do współpracy.

Tayend stał w drzwiach swojego pokoju-niespodzianki z zapraszającym uśmiechem. Najwyraźniej, jak mógł się już wcześniej spodziewać, sam uśmiech nie wystarczył.

-Wejdziesz?- zapytał Ambasadora. Dannyl z osłupieniem spostrzegł, że jego ciało postępuje w przód, mimo wyraźnych zakazów ze strony umysłu. Stan szoku widać nie minął. I właśnie ów stan pchał go teraz w stronę bólu i cierpienia, które bez wątpienia czekały go ze strony uczonego w stroju, który niebezpiecznie przypominał kyralianinowi ubiór kata. Jedyną oznaką, że jego mózg jeszcze pracował i miał jakikolwiek wpływ na czyny, był zduszony jęk, który wyrwał się z jego ust jakby mimochodem, pomijając wszystkie te słowa, które powinny wyrwać się przed nim.

-C-co to jest? –pytanie było z gatunku tych retorycznych, albowiem odpowiedź leżała, stała i połyskiwała ciężarem metalowych okuć tuż przed jego oczami. Elyńczyk, nie zważając na ten oczywisty fakt, poszerzył swój najbardziej zapraszający uśmiech (za który w każdej innej sytuacji Dannyl dałby się pokroić, ale rozważając ostatnie wypadki to słowo okazało się jednak, jakby to powiedzieć, raczej nieodpowiednie) i odparł:

-Ulepszenie. –w tym momencie kyralianin rozważał już tylko dwie opcje: albo Tayend kompletnie zwariował, albo stał się psychopatycznym mordercą. No dobrze, istniała również trzecia- mógł wypić ten płyn do kwiatków z szafki w kuchni, który Dannyl sporządził z pewnego gatunku małych, z pozoru niegroźnych grzybków, rosnących w ogrodach otaczających Gildię. Przeanalizowawszy jednak wszystkie powyższe możliwości, doszedł do wniosku, że każda z nich jest równie nieprawdopodobna, co w drodze dedukcji pozwalało przypuszczać, że jedna z nich jest możliwa. Albo, co gorsza, wszystkie.

-U-ulepszenie czego?- zapytał Ambasador. –Bo na pewno nie piwnicy. –powrót ironii dawał nadzieję, że inne połączenia mózgu z różnymi organami ciała uruchomią się ponownie. Dannylowi szczególnie zależało na połączeniu z nogami, ponieważ istniała szansa, że szybka ucieczka w chwili obecnej może jeszcze uratować mu życie.

-No cóż… -odezwał się po chwili uczony. –Chyba czas, żebyś zapoznał się bliżej ze swoją poranną halucynacją. –kyralianin wyglądał już na coraz mniej przerażonego (a może Tayendowi tylko się wydawało), a szok ustępował miejsca czemuś w rodzaju… zaciekawienia (przyprawionego sporą dozą powątpiewania). Wziął jednak do rąk małą, oprawioną w ciemną skórę książeczkę i otworzył ją na stronie tytułowej.

_**Ból progiem do przyjemności, czyli nieczystość i wszystkie inne praktyki Ziem Sprzymierzonych zakazane**_

_Wydanie ilustrowane_

Dannyl wciągnął ze świstem powietrze, przeglądając poszczególne ilustracje. W którymś momencie książki dopadł go atak duszącego kaszlu, wynikającego najprawdopodobniej z zakrztuszenia śliną. Gdy skończył wertować stary wolumin i podniósł oczy na Tayenda, cały szok i przerażenie z jego twarzy znikły, zastąpione przez psotne iskierki w oczach i głęboką czerwień na policzkach. Popatrzył na uczonego z udawanym zbulwersowaniem.

-Jesteś… -na usta cisnął mu się jedynie zwrot „zboczony" oraz wszelkie wyrażenia synonimiczne. Niestety każde jedno wydawało mu się niewystarczające do określenia Tremmelina jako czytelnika tego rodzaju literatury.

-Perwersyjny? –elyńczyk postanowił podpowiedzieć najmniej zdrobniały wyraz, którym, jak przypuszczał, Ambasador postanowił go opisać. Ten zamrugał jedynie szybko powiekami i odkrztusił:

-Perwersyjniejszy, niż mi się wydawało. –to określenie wydawało się pasować.

-Perwersyjniejszy? Chyba raczej bardziej perwersyjny?- odparł z uśmiechem człowieka, który w swoim życiu widział wiele odmian przymiotników (jak na bibliotekarza przystało).

-Nie, zdecydowanie perwersyjniejszy. –Dannyl zignorował błąd gramatyczny w swej wypowiedzi, wiedząc, że tym samym irytuje jasnowłosego.

-Od kiedy to używasz neologizmów? –dociekał uczony z uśmiechem.

-Hmmm… pomyślmy… -mag obnażył swe ukryte umiejętności aktorskie, fantastycznie odgrywając powolny proces myślowy (co przypomniało Tayendowi o szefie ekipy remontowej. Po głębszym namyśle postanowił jednak przemilczeć ów temat). –Może od chwili, w której wchodząc do mojej własnej piwnicy odkryłem w niej objazdowy gabinet tortur? Oraz ciebie w stroju bezdusznego, perwersyjnego oprawcy? –elyńczyk wyszczerzył się, a Dannyl z pewnym zdenerwowaniem odkrył, że ten uśmiech w wykonaniu Tayenda należał do grona „niebezpiecznych".

-Oprawcy? –uśmiech stał się szerszy. –Może i masz rację… Ale perwersyjnego? No cóż, skoro tak uważasz, w takim razie szykuj się na szczyt perwersji konfekcyjnej! –wykrzyknął, zdzierając z siebie ciemny materiał.

Pod szatą Tayenda krył się widok, za sprawą którego Dannylowi przestało zależeć na tym, co stanie się z nim w najbliższych minutach. Był gotowy na wszystko, byle tylko patrzeć, lustrować, spoglądać, spozierać, obserwować, podpatrywać, zerkać, łypać, przyglądać się lub w jakikolwiek inny sposób chłonąć wzrokiem sylwetkę kochanka. Tremmelin ubrany był w czarny, obcisły, zdecydowanie wycięty i stanowczo skórzany kostium, z niewielkimi dodatkami metalowych elementów. Wyglądał… no cóż, określenie „fantastycznie" wydawało się niedokładne. Wyglądał najlepiej w swoim życiu. Strój odsłaniał to, co powinien, zasłaniając jednocześnie w miejscach, które sprawiały, że kyralianin miał ochotę zedrzeć go z ukochanego w jednej chwili. Tayend wyglądał niesamowicie, nieziemsko i diabolicznie seksownie. I wydawał się tego w pełni świadomy.

-No więc, Ambasadorze, obaj dobrze wiemy, że chcesz tego tak samo jak ja. –było coś w jego głosie, coś nieznoszącego sprzeciwu, co sprawiło że Dannyl, gdyby nawet chciał zaprotestować, nie miałby na to odwagi. Niezależnie od tego, i tak nie miał takiego zamiaru. –Najwyższy czas przyznać się do tego, co cię podnieca. Masz skończyć z tym twoim syndromem wyparcia! Chcę teraz, żebyś mi powiedział, jasno i wyraźnie, czego pragniesz. –mruczał, jednocześnie przywiązując maga do jednego z urządzeń na ścianie (które zawierało parę kajdan, łańcuchów i innych metalowych elementów).

–Natychmiast! –syknął władczym głosem blondyn. Dannyl wiedział jednak, że to tylko gra. A może nie wiedział, tylko wmawiał to sobie, nie chcąc przyznać się (nawet przed sobą), że może mu się to podobać. Tayend tymczasem zbliżył się do szafy, odsłaniając cały szereg pejczy, batów, pałek, drewnianych witek i skórzanych masek. Wyciągnął jednak coś innego.

-Wiem, że chcesz, żebym cię związał, zniewolił… Nie broń się, bo twoje prośby i błagania nie zostaną wysłuchane.- powiedział uczony z szerokim uśmiechem.

Widząc skórzany knebel niebezpiecznie zliżający się do jego ust, Dannyl roześmiał się serdecznie.

-Podsumowując wszystkie twoje pomysły, mimo że było ich całkiem sporo, ten uważam za… -mimo zakneblowanych ust mag wydusił jeszcze jedno słowo. Tayend nie mógł być pewien w stu procentach, zważając na kawałek skóry w zębach kochanka, ale mógłby przysiąc, że było to „najperwersyjniejszy".

*ABS- Absolutny Brak Szyi


End file.
